Überlebenskampf
Überlebenskampf ist die 21te Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Die Bewerbungsgespräche für die Stelle des Stationsarztes stehen an. Jackson katapultiert sich selbst aus dem Rennen, indem er aus Dr. Webbers Diabetes-Studie aussteigt. Auch Cristinas Chancen sinken gegen null, weil sie Aprils Checkliste missachtet und auf eigene Faust eine OP ohne die Oberärzte durchführen will. April pocht auf die Krankenhausregeln und verpetzt sie... Unterdessen ist Meredith wenig am Stationsarztposten interessiert, da sie nur Baby Zola und die Adoption im Kopf hat. Sie verbringt die meiste Zeit bei ihr und muss nun die Adoptionsagentur überzeugen, eine gute Mutter für Zola zu sein. Alex bekommt ein Jobangebot in Afrika, welches er annehmen will, wenn er nicht Stationsarzt wird. Seine neue Freundin Dr. Lucy Fields denkt, dass sie Alex nicht wichtig ist, weil er einfach nach Afrika gehen will, ohne überhaupt an sie zu denken. Alex merkt das erst nach einem Hinweis von Cristina und entschuldigt sich. Lucy hat aber mittlerweile ihre eigenen Pläne gemacht, von denen Alex total geschockt ist. Teddy ist währenddessen von ihren Gefühlen zwischen Henry und Andrew hin- und hergerissen und trifft eine halbherzige Entscheidung. Henry wird, nach einigen Bedenken von Dr. Webber, doch in seine Diabetes-Studie aufgenommen. Lexie wird derweil mit ihren wahren Gefühlen konfrontiert, als sie Mark mit seinem Baby Sofia sieht. Er berichtet, dass er'' fast'' alles hat, um vollkommen glücklich zu sein. Muss Lexie sich zwischen Mark und Jackson entscheiden? Alex betrinkt sich am Abend in Joe's Bar und plaudert Owen gegenüber ein großes Geheimnis aus, obwohl Meredith ihn mehrfach gebeten hat, nichts zu sagen. Das hat schlimme Folgen... Inhalt Musik *'Second Chance' von Peter Bjorn & John *'Come Home' von Yael Naim *'Entwined' von Tim Myers *'The Night Will Always Win' von Elbow *'I've Got a Feeling' von Calahan *'Love More' von Sharon Van Etten Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel I Will Survive bezieht sich auf einen Song von Gloria Gaynor. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Wir kennen das doch alle. Es gehört zum Stoff, den man in der siebten Klasse in Biologie lernt: Sich anpassen oder sterben. Sich anzupassen ist allerdings nicht einfach. Die Konkurrenz muss bekämpft, ihre Angriffe abgewehrt werden und manchmal muss man töten. Man tut was man kann, um zu überleben. Outro Sich anpassen oder sterben. Wie sehr man es sich auch einredet, die Lektion wird deswegen nicht leichter. Das Problem ist: Wir sind Menschen. Wir wollen mehr als einfach nur überleben. Wir wollen Liebe. Wir wollen Erfolg. Wir wollen das Beste aus uns rausholen. Wir kämpfen bedingunglos, um all das zu bekommen. Würden wir das nicht tun, wären wir Tod. Trivia *Abends in der Bar sagt Alex zum Barkeeper: "Calahan, ich nehm 'n doppelten Whiskey". Im Hintergrund spielt das Lied "I've Got a Feeling" von Calahan. *In Staffel 7 wird oft auf Flugzeugabstürze angespielt. In dieser Episode hat April eine Checkliste entwickelt und sagt, dass auch Piloten solche Checklisten verwenden, um Unfälle zu verhindern. Man weiß nicht, ob all diese Anspielungen Hinweise auf die Ereignisse in Staffel 8 sein sollen, oder ob sie bloß zufällig sind. Zitate *Meredith: Hey, was machst du grade? *Cristina: Ich werd gleich einen Baum aus der Lunge eines Mannes holen! Keine Zeit für's Mami-Studium. *Meredith: Was ist, wenn die Sozialarbeiterin nach meiner Rumvögel-Phase in Europa fragt? *Cristina: Oh, das ist leicht! Du wolltest andere Kulturen in dich aufnehmen. *Meredith: Okay, und was ist mit der Tatsache, dass meine Mutter früh an Alzheimer erkrankt ist und ich das Gen vielleicht in mir trage? *Cristina: Dadurch empfindest du das Leben nur noch mehr als Geschenk. *Meredith: Okay, ich hab meine Hand auf eine Bombe in einem Körper gelegt. Sie könnte denken, ich wär... *Cristina: Suizidgefährdet? Nein, das war einfach nur mutig! *Meredith: Ich hab 'nem Amokläufer gesagt, er soll mich erschießen! *Cristina: Dann wechsel das Thema. *Alex: Tussis nerven! *Cristina: Was hast du denn für 'n Problem? *Alex: Das ist dir doch egal! *Cristina: Ja, schon klar. Aber ich hab 'ne Glückssträhne und noch vier Stockwerke vor mir. *Alex: Arizona hat mich vorhin gefragt, ob ich nicht nach Afrika gehen will. Als ich Lucy gesagt hab, dass ich darüber nachdenke, ist sie einfach abgerauscht. *Cristina: Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie mitkommt, weil du sie vermissen würdest? Hast du ihr tief in die Augen geschaut? *Alex: Nein. *Cristina: Offenbar empfindet sie was für dich, Alex. Da du innerlich tot bist, merkst du sowas nicht. Ich würde an deiner Stelle nach Afrika gehen. Das wird sicher super dort! *Alex: Du willst mich doch nur loswerden, um Stationsärztin zu werden! *Cristina: Nein, ich wollte dir helfen. *Janet: Ah, hier steht, Ihre Mutter war auch Chirurgin. Wir war das so? *Meredith: Also, wenn man eine Chirurgin zur Mutter hat, wird man schnell selbstständig. Ähm aber ich, ich hab nicht vor, Zola so aufwachsen zu lassen wie meine Mutter mich. Sie hat nie selbst gebacken. Sie war nicht der kuchenbackende Muttertyp. Ich hab vor, das ständig zu tun. *Janet: Erzählen Sie mir doch mal was über Zola. *Meredith: Also, Zola hatte bereits eine Shunt- und eine Spaltwirbeloperation, doch dann fiel uns auf, dass sie eine Hernie hat. Heute während der OP, sah es kurz so aus, als verfiele sie in eine Tarikadie. Und genau in dem Moment, als der Anästhesist ihr Adenosin injezieren wollte, als ob sie was mitgekriegt hätte, schlug ihr Herz langsamer, ganz von allein. Wir hatten wieder 'ne Sinuskurve. Es... Es tut mir leid. Das wollten Sie gar nicht wissen, hab ich Recht? Sie wollen von mir hören, wie wahnsinnig niedlich sie ist. Ja, sie ist wahnsinnig niedlich, ehrlich und ich... Sie... Oh mann, ich schlag mich in diesem Interview nicht grade sehr gut. *Janet: Ich arbeite hier keine Punkte ab, Dr. Grey. Ich versuche herauszufinden, wer Sie sind. *Meredith: Also ich... Ich bin Chirurgin. Ich bin 'ne gute Chirurgin und ich möchte 'ne gute Mutter sein. Nur ganz ehrlich, das ist für mich 'n echt unbekanntes Gebiet. Aber ich bin bereit dazuzulernen und ich lerne schnell. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, ich werde versuchen 'ne gute Mutter zu werden. *Janet: Wissen Sie, was gute Mütter tun? Sie geben mit ihren Babys an. Und genau das hab ich heute gehört. Zola war heute nicht in einer Krabbelgruppe oder bei der Babygymnastik. Zola hatte eine große Operation und sie wussten zu jedem Zeitpunkt, wie es ihr geht. Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen, dass Sie mir das mitgeteilt haben. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode